My hero is lost
by Imelicious
Summary: ZOROXPERONA! Perona is popular and the beauty of the school and Zoro the yankee


MY HERO **IS LOST**

**Hey hey Long time I am writing again well I am writing again. I said it again hahahaha. Here I go .**

**"Perona! Wake up" MIhawk yelled from downstairs**

**"…"**

**No answer….Mihawk waited 5 minutes for her, then went up to Perona 's room entered the room.**

**"perona"**

**Perona was still sleeping. "5 more minutes daddy"**

**"Pero I already give you 5 more minutes"**

**"****do not call me Pero ottousan!" **

**Perona threw her pillow at mihawk**

**"****then wake up"**

**"****okay I'm awake I'm awake"**

**"****damn you said it two times" He smiled**

**"****get out! Now!"**

**"****Okay Okay"**

**Mihawk walked out of the room and made breakfast again.**

**In Perona's room. Perona was busy using her make-up and doing her beautiful Pink hair.**

**After 30 minutes of showering and doing her hair and makeup.**

**Perona went downstairs,**

**"****morning ottousan" **

**"****Morning Pero"**

**"****ugh how many times am I gonna tell ya not to call me that" Perona pouted**

**"****You are still my baby girl so I am gonna call you what I want"**

**"****fine" **

**"****come on eat"**

**"****kay"**

**After breakfast.**

**"****how are you going to go to school?"**

**"****walking, why are you asking?"**

**"****I wanted to drive you" MIhawk smiled at Perona**

**" ****I ain't falling for your evil trick ottousan" (A/N;Someone tell me if I wrote 'ottousan' wrong )"**

**"****Tch "**

**Perona stood up and kissed Mihawk's forehead. "bey bey"**

**"****bey"**

**Perona walked out of the house looked at her watch and saw that she was late.**

**"****Damn I am ff late! Nothing can get worse than how I'm late!"**

**It began to rain. "Damnit! I had to say that!"**

**Perona ran to the train station. when she got there her train was leaving.**

**'****Now I have to wait 30 minutes for the other train' **

**Perona was panting heavily.**

** '****I could go home and ask Ottousan to drive me but from here to home is to long ' -_-**

**Perona walked back to the streets and noticed a guy with her school uniform riding a bike. She smiled evil.**

**"****hey you Green haired boy"**

**The said Greenhaired boy stopped and turned around. He looked at Perona and asked with his gorgeous voice "me?"**

**"****yes, Can I ask you do you go to the New World high school?"**

**"****are we not wearing the same color uniform"**

**"****yea…can you take me..to school?" Perona smiled**

**"****no" He said emotionless and started to ride away.**

**"****WAITTTT!" **

**Perona ran after him and jumped on his bike .**

**"****Are you crazy ?! you sick fuck! Get off! " Zoro growled**

**"****NO! and thanks for taking me to school" Perona smiled **

**"****you spiece of shit"**

**"****beautiful shit"(a/n she really said thatXD)**

**"****hahhahhaha you said something so stupid"**

**"****shutit and ride the back fast!...wait a sec where are you going?"**

**"****school"**

**"****you're going the wrong way baka!"**

**"****what? I am going the right way"**

**"****you are not"**

**"****I am"**

**"****not"**

**"****am"**

**"****not"**

**"****am"**

**"****YOU ARE NOT! ASK SOMEONE ELSE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME"**

**"…"**

**He stopped and asked a girl with orange hair**

**"****hey Nami where are we?**

**"****East blue shouldn' you be at school?"**

**"****shit and the school is at Nord blue, well nothing to do so I am skipping school. Ya skipping right?"**

**"****yeah I am going to the others"**

**"****where are they?"**

**"****Luffy's place"**

**"****okay let's go"**

**"****Umh Zoro. Who Is the girl on your bike?"**

**"****she? I dunno she jumped on my bike like a weirdo" Zoro tells Nami the story how he met Perona**

**"****Girl what's ya name?" Nami asked**

**"****me? Umh I am Perona" Perona smiled**

**"****I am Nami and he is Zoro"**

**'****Z-zo-ro?! THE DELINQUET?! My peaceful innocent life is over'**

**"****let's bring her with us"**

**"****what no!"**

**"****I didn't ask you" Nami turned to Perona wanna?"**

**'****Iam to scared to say no to these gangsters or Yankees' Perona thought**

**"****Sure"Perona smiled bravely 'I am fucking doomed :'("**

**Zoro growled, but said nothing.**

**They arrived at Luffy's place. Nami went in before us. Perona was walking and Zoro on the bike.**

**Luffy's house was fucking big! Like a castle!.**

**Nami looked at me and said "big right? Come in"**

**"****okay"**

**"****poor bitch" Zoro said**

**"****who are you calling poor?!"**

**"****You! Whatttya gonna do hit me?"**

**SLAP! Perona HIT Zoro. (A/N drumrolls and wait a sec now) **

**"****don't think I am scared of you!"**

**"****YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**

**Nami looked at me and smiled "interesting! Waouw Perona you got guts I like you come in come in"Nami glared at Zoro "Zoro leave her alone now" **

**Perona went in walking next to Nami.**

**"****Minna we have a new member!"**

**Chaper one finished like it right good! Review review R&R Please **

**Tell me what you think about it –smiles- Next chapter you get Friday or Saturday or sunday this week I will try to update as much as I can!. Thanks for** reading!

* * *

!


End file.
